


Burying The Hatchet, Baking The Scones

by RileySavage7



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hilda bakes love, NightSpell drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Sabrina, deciding that she's done feuding with the Weird Sisters, brings them a peace offering in the shape of her aunty Hilda's scones.Will it work or will it just make things worse for the half-witch?Or,Hilda bakes things and then people get in their feels about it.





	Burying The Hatchet, Baking The Scones

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CAoS fic and I'm nervous, but also excited to share it with y'all. 
> 
> Enjoy

Sabrina sashayed her way into the dining hall, eyes scanning the room for The Weird Sisters. She sees Nick, talking up some red haired girl and the half-witch rolls her eyes at Nicholas Scratch and his whorelock ways. There were a few other students seated in the hall, enjoying their lunches, but Sabrina didn’t really know any of them. And maybe someday she would have a nice circle of friends here like she did at Baxter High, but for now she just wanted to make peace with Prudence and her sisters. 

To say that they got off on the wrong foot would be the year’s biggest understatement.

There had been bullying, hexing, harrowing and throat-slitting and Sabrina just wanted to put an end to the madness. If she was going to attend the Academy, she would have to make peace with The Weird Sisters. And more importantly, if she was to take on the Dark Lord, she would need more allies than adversaries.

When she told her aunts and Ambrose about her decision to bury the hatchet with the sisters, all – save for her Aunt Zelda – thought it was an excellent idea. 

Ambrose drank from his teacup and said, “Tell the sisters I say ‘hi’, cousin”, and winked at Sabrina.

“Please, Ambrose. I could do without a reminder”, Sabrina held, rolling her eyes.

“I think it’s a lovely idea, sweetheart. Those sisters have been though a lot. What with Prudence being Father Blackwood’s daughter and being raised an orphan – it’s terrible really. Suppose that’s why they’re a little... wicked”, Hilda said, smearing freshly baked bread with some of her home-made jam.

“Oh please, Hilda. Those girls are trouble. Sabrina is better off staying as far away from them as possible”, Zelda said, not looking up from her German newspaper.

“Aunt Zee, I thought you liked Prudence – you helped her find out the truth out Father Blackw...”

“That was more to put your mind at ease, Sabrina. Now run along, you don’t want to be late for mortal school. Satan forbid they stick in that ‘detention’ and you can’t attend Academy classes”.

Sabrina wanted to say something back, but Hilda cocked her head to the side and offered an apologetic smile. 

“You should get going, love. But if you want, I could bake a little something you can take to the Academy with you... A peace offering, if you will”.

“Thanks, Aunt Hilda”, Sabrina said and made her way out of the kitchen.

And now she stood in the dining hall with a small basket of scones her Aunt Hilda prepared. If the sisters will accept her gift is another story – but she’s making the effort at least. 

Walking up to where Prudence, Dorcas and Agatha were seated, Sabrina felt like her heart was going to pop right out of her chest. She was intimidated by them, of course, Prudence more so because they had over recent times grown somewhat closer. Or at least, as close as you had to get to bathe someone in buttermilk.

Sabrina cleared her throat. “Good day, ladies”, she says and offers a smile.

“Oh, look. It’s the half-breed... What? Done being a mortal and now you’re here?”, Dorcas hisses.

“Silence, sister...”, Prudence interjects, putting her arm across Dorcas’ chest as if to hold her in place and keep her from standing up and attacking Sabrina. Prudence shots a look at Agatha, who stays rooted to her seat. The caramel skinned girl then focuses her attention on Sabrina. “Yes?” She says this in a way that makes Sabrina feel like she’s suppose to know exactly what happens next. And she doesn’t. And it’s awkward.

“I-I just... my aunt baked scones and I brought you some”. She places the basket on the table. “It’s my peace offering... you know, to say ‘you did somethings, I did somethings’...”

“You killed me”, Agatha hissed. 

“Need I remind you what you did?!”, Sabrina challenged, loudly. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down. “The point is, we’re all here now and I would like to start anew... If you'd allow me to”.

Dorcas and Agatha looked to Prudence.

The wavy haired blonde inspected the basket, then observed the pale blonde Sabrina for a few long seconds.

“Thanks, half-br... Sabrina”, she said in her habitually low voice and a small smile forms on her lips.

“Enjoy”, Sabrina says and turns to leave. 

-

The next day, in satanic choir practice, Sabrina feels a hand on her shoulder during one of the songs. She turns slightly and sees Prudence smiling at her. She is too perplexed, too flustered to smile back.

Then, after finishing up all her classes and walking home, Sabrina hears the rustle of leaves and sound of wind chimes in the distance. She turns 360 degrees, but sees nothing. Deciding she’s just being paranoid, the blonde, dressed in her red coat, feels a hand tugging at her wrist. She turns and finds Prudence Night next to her.

“Prudence?”

“Nice night for a walk. Is it not?”, the taller witch says, still grabbing hold of Sabrina’s wrist.

“I-I suppose”, the big eyed blonde says.

“I figured I could... join you on this stroll... If you don’t mind”.

Sabrina shook her head ‘no’.

They walk in silence for a while, Prudence still with a vice-grip on Sabrina’s wrist. 

“My sisters can be... difficult sometimes. I make no apologies for them... just, stating facts”. Prudence keeps her gaze ahead of her. “You saved me from certain death – I can’t help but wonder why”.

Sabrina shrugs. “You didn’t deserve to be eaten by the coven... no one did”.

“What about when I harrowed you? Or all the other times my sisters and I...”

“Prudence...”, Sabrina stops abruptly and focuses her attention on the taller girl. “...I’m trying to move passed all that. Why is that so hard for you to grasp?”

“Because witches carry grudges, Sabrina... for decades and decades. It’s how we’re put together”.

“Well not me”, Sabrina says, ripping loose from Prudence’s hold on her. “Maybe because I’m not a full witch like you”. She starts walking again, not bothered if Prudence is following or not.

“We’re both daughters of High Priests... and something tells me we’re more alike than either of us would like to admit”, Prudence calls out. Her long legs carry her over to where Sabrina stands in just a few paces. “Half-witch or not, you’re here now... Nothing any of us can do about it”. Prudence’s mouth quirks up into a small smile. “I’m here now, too”.

Sabrina swallows thickly as Prudence inches closer to her.

Prudence bends down slightly and places a soft, chaste kiss on Sabrina’s lips.

The blonde is too baffled to do anything in return.

“Consider the hatchet buried, Spellman”, Prudence purrs into Sabrina’s ear. “If... ”, she adds this caveat as she saunters away. “... you bring me more of your aunty’s baked goods”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Praise Satan! We made it to the end. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
